Newlyweds
by HydeLuver
Summary: The untold Sam & Hyde story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Today marks my 7th anniversary on FF! To celebrate it, I decided to write a story and I have somehow managed to do so in the most unconventional way (for me anyway) and gringiest way yet. Here's a Sam/Hyde story...enjoy (if you can lol). It'll only be 4 chapters so it'll be quick and hopefully not too painful._

Hyde lays on his cot, his head whirling from the day's events. How the hell could he have married someone and not remembered? How fucked up did he get in Vegas exactly? The answer to that question more obvious than not seeing as how he had forgotten about his bride. 'Damn it' he thinks. Out of all the messes he's made for himself, how the hell was he going to fix this one?

"Steven" he hears someone yell out from the top of the staircase. He can hear footsteps coming down the wooden stairs and again, "Steven."

 _Shit, Red_ Hyde thinks and jumps out of his cot. He begins to wonder how quickly he can put on his boots and make a dash towards the door to avoid the angry man. Before he can ponder the possibility further, the door to his small room is flung opened and a very angry Red Forman stands in the way of his freedom.

"What the hell did you do?" Red says...yells actually.

"Red, I can explain" Hyde starts.

"Like hell you can. What, you wait for Eric and Kettlehead to leave so you can become the town's biggest dumbass?" Red asks his pseudo-son.

"It's not a big deal Red, I'm going to get it sorted out man, don't worry" Hyde replies.

"You are? What exactly is your plan here?" Red questions, his tone sarcastic.

"I, uh, haven't thought that far ahead yet but I'll figure something out" Hyde stumbles. There are very few things that scare Steven Hyde, mostly because he's practically seen it all, and he wouldn't say that he was afraid of Red Forman per se, but rather the idea of disappointing him and Kitty. He didn't want to let the Formans down after everything they had done for him. Before WB came into the picture, they were the closest thing to a family he ever had. Hell, they still were. Since they took him in, he has tried to repay them by being someone they could be proud of. Whatever progress he had made over the years, however, he surely undid tonight.

"Oh you haven't thought that far ahead yet? Well guess what dumbass, you need to figure it out, and soon because Kitty is not happy about the situation" Red says.

"I know Red. I'll take care of it. I'll come up with something."

Red stands quietly by the door frame, just staring at the younger man before him. In that look, Hyde can see everything he didn't want to see, the disappointment in him. Hyde's stomach turns and the night has somehow become even worse than it was a few minutes ago.

"Sit down Steven" Red says as he steps into the room and motions at Hyde's bed. Hyde nods and takes a seat where instructed. Red walks over to a dresses across from where Hyde is now sitting and leans against it, his arms now crossed across his chest. The deafening silence between them makes Hyde anxious. He knows he messed up and that he's let a lot of people down, himself included, but he wishes Red would just yell at him and get it over with so he can go ahead and start figuring out a way to fix things.

"Do you know why we agreed to let you stay here?" Red asks.

The question takes Hyde by surprise. It's also one he spent a great deal of time thinking about over the years. He'd come up with a few reasons but always just figured that it was because the Formans were just good people. He shrugs his shoulders and smirks, "because I have terrible parents who ditched me?"

Red, clearly not amused by the answer, furrows his forehead and shakes his head. "You were a kid stuck in a bad situation Steven, but despite that you were a good kid-"

"I wasn't a good kid Red" Hyde interrupts.

"You were a good kid. Kitty and I agreed to take you in because you were a good kid and we knew that if you were given the opportunity you would become a good man..and you did."

"You're getting soft on me Red" Hyde joked.

The older man glared at Hyde. "Shut it dumbass and stop interrupting before I stick my foot up your ass."

Hyde laughs at this. Leave it to Red to insert threats into a touching moment. "Sorry Red."

"Listen, we're proud of you and we don't regret taking you in for a second but you need to fix the mess you made because we both know you're better than that."

Hyde stood silent for a moment and thought about what Red has just said. Is he better than the mess he's created though? Wasn't he, after all, a product of Bud and Edna's upbringing?

"I don't know that I am Red" he finally says. "I'm my mother's son."

Red scowls at Hyde and pushes himself off the dresser. "You listen to me, you are not going to use your mother or anyone else as an excuse for what you did."

"Come on Red, it was inevitable. I am grateful that you and Mrs. Forman saw potential in me, but my past was going to catch up with me sooner or later."

"Oh bullshit. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up. You own up to your choices and do something about it. What the hell is wrong with you?

"Red-" Hyde starts but Red cuts him off immediately.

"No more excuses. We can't want a better future for you than you want for yourself. You can either fix this or not, but if you don't, you can't stay here anymore Steven. We won't stand around and watch you throw your life away just because you think you're Edna's kid."

Before Hyde can respond, Red walks out of the door visibly more upset than when he first walked in. Hyde can hear him mumble a few things under his breath that he can't quite make out. He curses himself for upsetting Red but what the hell was he supposed to say? Thanks for believing in me and my potential? What potential man, why did everyone always talk about how much potential he has instead of just accepting that maybe he was just meant to turn out exactly like his parents? When did he go from being the town burnout to having potential?

Hyde throws himself back on his cot and closes his eyes. He hates disappointing the Formans and he wanted to prove to himself that maybe he was different from Edna and Bud, but he couldn't do that if he simply tossed Sam to the side. In fact, not giving it a chance would make him _exactly_ like his parents. Hell, Sam didn't seem so bad, maybe he could try and stick this out and show Red that he could be a good man by not ending his marriage right away.

That's it, he was going to let Sam stay and make the best of the situation. If that meant leaving the Forman's house, then it's just a step in the right direction.

There, he'd figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes after Red went back upstairs, Hyde leaves his room and walks into the empty basement. Since Eric's departure, it is now normal to find the place empty. While he usually misses the others hanging around, talking about senseless things, right now he is grateful for the silence. It gives him some time to think more about the decision he has just made and whether or not it is the right one for him.

The silence, however, is short-lived as his wife descends down the wooden staircase and joins him in the basement. Sam does not sit. She stands behind the couch and scans the place, taking in every tiny detail. Hyde watches her and it feels so strange seeing her there. She seems so out of place, a stranger in a place so sacred to him and his friends. He remembered the time they all sat around, wondering if they needed to add another person to the group in order to make things more excited. After talking and testing out a few people, they decided that no, they didn't actually need anyone else because they were content enough sitting around with each other even if all they did was sit around watching TV in silence.

Kitty told me I would find you here" she finally says, finally bringing his attention to him.

Hyde nods, "year, that's usually the case."

"I just wanted to talk before I leave" Sam tells him.

"Before you leave?" Hyde repeats. He sits upright and folds his arms across his chest, his attentive stance.

"Yeah, I think coming here wasn't such a good idea" Sam says, a faint smile on her face.

Again, Hyde nods. He would be lying if he disagreed with her about it being a bad idea, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Besides, she was already here, was he supposed to just send her packing back to Las Vegas? That isn't the kind of guy he wants to be. He had already driven Jackie away with his lack of effort and commitment, he wasn't going to make that a pattern. He already made up his mind. As stupid as others might think it is, he was determined to give this marriage a try and prove that he can be a responsible adult who can also take accountability over his actions.

"Sit Sam" he says. She slowly makes her way around the couch and sits in the middle of it, far enough from Hyde for him to notice how uncomfortable she must be. Of course it must be uncomfortable. Here she is, in a new state, and the first thing she encounters is judgment and a lot of hesitation from everyone including him. Not to mention, she walks in right as he and Jackie tried to talk through their issues. He really believed, at that moment, that they would mend their relationship and move forward. That's what he wanted, still does, but it's not possible anymore. There was no way Jackie would forgive him for this.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way things started so, uh, you know. We were all a little surprised to say the least" he starts in his attempt to open up to her a bit.

"I actually wasn't too surprised by the reaction" she replies.

"I bet. How did you, um...how'd you know where to come?" he asks her.

"You gave me the address when you left, told me to give you a few days to sort things out before I come" Sam told him. She twirls her fingers around and looks around the basement some more. "You told me a lot about this place" she adds.

"The basement?" he asks.

Sam nods her head. Hyde takes a look around himself. This place has been his sanctuary for a long time so it doesn't surprise him that even in an inebriated stated he would talk about it. "Huh" is all he says.

How much had he told her? Had he mentioned Jackie?

Jackie...

 _Shit_ Hyde thinks to himself. In all the chaos since Sam's entrance, he hadn't bothered to go after Jackie. It was probably too late now, there was no chance in hell she would even want to see him, let alone hear him out.

"Where are you going to go?" Hyde asks her.

"Back to Vegas. I still have my apartment out there and could probably get my job back" she replies turning to look at him.

Hyde looks into her eyes and notices that there are no traced of sadness or disappointment. She didn't seem to be taking the situation into offense. It's almost as though she had had no real expectations, and Hyde likes that. The mere fact that she wasn't making a scene or yelling at him meant that she was someone like him, who took things in stride and rolled with the punches, with whatever life threw at them. This could actually work.

"You could stay here" he said. "I mean we wouldn't be able to stay _here_ but what the hell, you made the trip and I guess we're married so what do you say we just give this a go and see where we end up?"

Sam nods her head slightly. "Sure, why not?"

Hyde offers a small smile. No grand reaction or spiel about love. This could definitely work he thinks as they both sit silently trying to get used to each other's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Hyde wakes up with a sore back. He groans as he stretches his body to undo the knots that formed along his spine. As he does so, he feels a warmth next to him and sees Sam lying on the edge of his cot, her body as close to his as possible to prevent her from falling. He looks at her long, slender body. Her long legs practically dangle off the cot and her blonde hair is spread over the lone pillow they now share. His blue fuzzy blanket, a gift to him from Jackie, draped over her milky skin. Hyde shudders, perhaps as a result of the concrete wall pressing against his back.

Slowly climbing over his wife, Hyde makes his way out of his room and into the dark basement. He glances down at his watch and tries to make out the hands in the dim light. He groans once more when he sees it wasn't yet six in the morning. He walks over to the couch and twists his his back until he hears a cracking sound that brings alleviation to his spine.

This was the first time in a very long time that he's been up at the crack of dawn. The last time was right after the nurse debacle when Jackie broke up with him. He had woken up and sat alone in the basement listening to country music. He remembers being careful with the stereo volume for he didn't want to wake anyone in the house and have them see him in a state that would easily embarrass him and undo his tough exterior. He got so into his own head that morning, just going over his huge screw up. This time, it has more to do with him having to share his already too-small cot with someone who wasn't five feet, ninety-five pounds.

Besides the lack of space on his cot, his first night with Sam had gone pretty well, better than he had initially expected. They had remained in the basement for a few hours just talking about their favorite bands, cars and politics. She fetched them a few beers and when they grew tired of talking, he flipped on the television and they channel surfed. The silence hadn't been uncomfortable which was good. She was able to keep him company very late into the night as she was "used to hitting the sack late" as a result of her job at the club. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked having someone sit with him in the middle of the night. Jackie could very rarely hang and would always be in bed before twelve.

Hyde flipped on the television, mostly for the background noise and sprawled out on the couch, his back feeling progressively better. He needed to figure out what he and Sam were going to do since the Formans were not too fond of having Sam stay in their house. They needed to take initiative and start looking for their own place.

 _Later that morning-_

Sam wakes up and looks next to her to where Hyde was the night before but now wasn't. She lays on the cot and looks around the small room. It was gray and very drab. Save for a few purple candles and the blue blanket, there was nothing vivid or warm about the room. Surely the would have to find better arrangements, at least in terms of an actual mattress because her back would not be able to handle the cot for too long.

After a few minutes, she forces herself out of the room and smiles when she sees her husband asleep on the couch with the television light illuminating his face. She takes a few seconds to admire his appearance. He was a good looking man and she loves the beard. When, though, had he come out here? She walked over to the T.V and flipped the power handle to turn t off. She slowly walks over to him.

"Hyde" she whispers as she kneels before him. "Hey" she says a little louder when he doesn't budge.

He finally starts to stir and groan. "Come on, lets get you to bed" she tells him.

"What time is it?" he asks groggily.

She reaches for his arm and looks at his watch. "Eleven" she replies.

"Shit" he says more firmly and sits up rapidly on the couch. "I have to go" he says.

"Go? Go where?" she asks a bit nervously. She hadn't expected to be left alone on her first full day in Point Place, especially after the welcome she received the day before. She had expected Hyde to spend the day with her, properly introduce her to his friends and family and possibly show her a bit around town.

"Gotta go to work" he says as he gets off the couch and heads towards his room.

"Wait" Sam calls out as she runs after him, "can I go with you?"

"To work?" Hyde asks, eyeing her curiously.

"Yeah, why not? You can show me around, I could see where my husband works" she says sheepishly.

"Uh, maybe next time. I'm kind of in a rush" he says turning his back to her to grab his towel and head to the shower.

He didn't notice the look of disappointment on her face which suited him just fine. Frankly, he didn't want to have her tagging along and having to play tour guide all day. He needed time to think, get his thoughts in order and figure out what their next step was going to be. He knew they needed to figure things out in regards to their marriage and where they were going to be living. They needed to figure out what she would do as far as work, because no wife of his would be stripping. Hyde wasn't traditional by any means, but that was a no-go.

 _Later that evening-_

Hyde strolls into the basement after a long day of having to deal with preppy high school students and burn out hippies. All he wanted to do was relax with a beer and watch some television. Instead, he walks in to find Sam parading around in front of Fez, her shorts much too short and Fez is clapping as she twirls her hips before him.

"What's going on?" Hyde asks from his spot by the door.

"Oh hi hubby. I'm just showing Fez here some of my most popular dance moves. He's a really good dancer but I thought I could show him some of my own moves" Sam replies.

"And what wonderful moves they are" Fez says as he turns and looks at Hyde. Hyde gives his friend a menacing look which forces Fez to quickly turn around and shrink in his seat.

"Do you want to see them too hubby?" Sam asks not having noticed how uncomfortable the situation is making Hyde.

"Nah man, I'm just going to go to the room" he answers as he heads towards the back of the basement.

"Okay, I'll come in a little later" Sam calls out, but Hyde had already closed the door to the room.

As he steps inside the tiny room and closes the door to tune out the noise his wife and friend are making, he lets out a loud breath. He plops down on his cot and closes his eyes. The silence and solitude are appreciated. Being away from people gives him time to think about all the changes going on in his life. Just two fays ago, he had come back to Point Place unattached, with no real responsibilities besides Grooves and was thinking of reconciling his relationship with Jackie. After a few weeks away, he realized that he owed it to her, and himself, to at least hear her out. Who was he, after all, to judge her after he cheated? Besides, Jackie wasn't the cheating type. Even after Kelso cheated on her countless times, she remained loyal. Why would she risk losing him, whom she claimed to love, just to be with a serial cheater?

Hyde shook the thoughts of Jackie away, no use in thinking about something he could no longer fix. Now, he had to figure out what his future was going to be with his wife. He spent a few hours after work looking at a few vacant apartments within his budge and found a few decent ones close to Grooves. Tomorrow, he would drive Sam to see them and have her pick out the one she liked best.

He suddenly hears the door creak open and in walks his scantily dressed wife.

"Hey hubby, you still up?" she calls out.

Hyde grimaces at the term of endearment. "Uh huh" he calls out.

Sam walks towards the cot and starts cuddling up to him. As subtly as possible, Hyde pulls away from her grasp. He must learn to grow comfortable to her touch in order to not offend her, but he notices that she doesn't see to care much as she doesn't say anything or tries to touch him again.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could check out a few apartments tomorrow" he tells her.

"Really?" she exclaims excitedly. That's the first time she has shown so much excitement since the previous night when she first arrived.

"Yeah" Hyde replies.

"We can finally start our lives as husband and wife" she says jokingly which Hyde kind of likes. She's not fawning over him or instantly starts talking about decorations or having kids running around their new place. Her reaction was the complete opposite from what Jackie would have had and Hyde liked the simpleness of it, it reminded him a bit of himself.

"Uh huh" he says again.

"Cool, maybe we can go shopping for a new mattress too and replace this cot" she suggests.

Hyde doesn't reply. They both just lay silently looking up towards the ceiling for several minutes. Suddenly, Hyde's curiosity gets the better of him and he asks the question that's been on his mind since she showed up. "Hey Sam, what happened the night we got married?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks ago-_

Sam walks into the poorly lit bar after a long shift at the club. She pulls at the hem of her short black dress as she passes a group of men ogling her. Having already spent the night being looked at and partially groped by men, she was in no mood to deal with any more of them. She beelines to the bar.

"Hey Vicky" she calls to the bartender.

The older lady, who Sam has become friends with thanks to her numerous nights spent here, offers her a smile and walks towards her. "The usual Sam?" Vicky asks.

"No I think I'll just have a beer tonight" Sam responds.

"That's a good choice" comes a slurred voice on her left. Sam turns and finds a pretty drunk man half-slumped on his stool, a few empty beer bottles already occupying the space before him on the bar as he works on another one. Sam rolls her eyes and turns back to where Vicky has placed a beer on the bar.

"How's the club going?" Vicky asks, her heavy Texan accent making Sam feel right at home. Having left Texas a year before, Sam had aspired to make it to California and pursue an acting career, but lack of finances have delayed those dreams and forced her to earn money at the strip club.

"As it usually goes. You know Margie doesn't like change" she answers referring to her boss.

"Yeah, that old girl is adamant about her routine" Vicky says.

"That's an understatement. We're trying to convince her to expand the club, see if we get new customers but she's happy with her regulars" Sam says as she takes a swig of her beer.

"Nothing wrong with the regulars darling, they're the ones that pay the bills" Vicky says.

"Hey can I have another" comes the voice of the drunken man again.

"Sure thing sugar" Vicky calls out to him. She turns to fetch the young man a beer. "Here you go darling" she says before returning her attention to Sam.

"What's his deal?" Sam asks pointing towards the man.

"Him? Oh he's been here a while. Says he was 'bout to propose to his girl and found her with another guy" Vicky says.

"Oh, that is so sad" Sam answers immediately feeling bad for the guy.

Vicky nods, "I'll be back sweetie, let me run to the little girl's room."

Once Vicky runs along, Sam takes a few sips of her beer. She keeps peeking over at the man just a few inches from her and she can't help but want to tell him that he'll be fine and that drinking his sorrows away will not help him. She should know. After being rejected by a man she was deeply in love with, she tried to find the answers to all of her problems at the bottom of a bottle too and ultimately, it had done her no good.

"Hey" she calls out to him. Seeing him reminded her too much of the worst stage of her life thus far and if she could help someone not end up like her, she was sure going to try.

The man lifted his head a bit to look at her.

"How's it going?" Sam asks as she moves a stool closer to his.

"Much better now" he says flirtatiously, the smell of alcohol is permeating from his body and his blue eyes and bloodshot. Sam laughs at the drunken flirting. Even in this state, she could admit that he was pretty foxy. Despite the redness, his eyes were beautiful and his lips full. She loved how curly and wild his hair is and is almost tempted to run her fingers through it just to see if it is as soft as it looks. He has that bad boy appeal that turns her on, but has gotten her in trouble much too often.

"I'm Sam" she says extending a hand for him to shake.

"Hyde" he says as he shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hyde" she replies.

Hyde nods his head and takes a drink of his beer. She quietly admires as his lips glisten from the liquid and a strong urge to kiss him overcomes her but she resists.

"What brings you to Vegas?" she ask half hoping that in his inebriated state he could carry out a conversation .

"Oh that's a long boring story" he slurs and laughs.

"Let me guess, girl troubles" Sam jokes.

"Ain't it always" he replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam inquires. She is a little curious to hear the story. She can't imagine what kind of girl would be able to break a guy like him down like this.

"Does it look like I want to talk about it?" he asks motioning to the countless empty beer bottles before him.

"Humor me won't you" she pushes on.

Hyde eyes the blonde who seems much too eager to hear about his life story. He checks her out, trying to make out her features through his liquor glasses. She was hot, obviously. Very hot in fact. He likes that she appears unattainable but is seemingly friendly. Also, she kind of looks like most of the other blonde he has already slept with in Point Place which works for him because it takes his mind off a certain brunette he's trying to forget about.

"I'm good man" he says.

"Vicky told me you went to propose to your girlfriend" Sam says. She was not sure why she keeps pushing the subject matter or even why she cares about this random man's life, but she feels a bit drawn to him.

Hyde grunts in response, "whatever."

"You must have really loved her" Sam tells him.

Hyde shrugs his shoulders. Thoughts of Jackie and finding her in a hotel room with his half-naked best friend only makes him want to continue his alcohol binge.

"So what happened?" she asks.

"What's your deal man?" Hyde asks, already growing annoyed at the constant questioning by a stranger.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks. She can tell he is getting tired with all the questions about his personal life and figures it's probably a good idea to drop it if she wants him to keep talking to her.

"You're trying to figure me out, why don't you tell me about your life instead."

"Not much to tell. I moved here from Texas and I work over at Boozy's club down the road."

"What the hell is Boozy's club?" Hyde asks. He hasn't been in Vegas very long and the time he has spent has been spent at dingy bars trying to forget everything that happened in Chicago. He takes another sip of his beer as he feels his drunkenness start to subside a bit. The fact that he is having a somewhat coherent conversation with this girl tells him he needs to step up the drinking. He sees the bartender has returned and puts his hand up to get her attention. The older lady walks over and he orders a jack and coke. She nods her head and returns a few seconds later with his drink.

He notices that the blonde hasn't answered his question so he inquires again. "What's Boozy's?"

She takes a moment to think about what to say. She could tell him the truth, that she's an exotic dancer, but what kind of man would take her seriously? Or perhaps, he's drunk enough and would be interested in what she could do to him. "It's a strip club" she answers truthfully.

"So you uh...dance?" Hyde asks with a slight hesitation as he tries to find the words that won't be offensive to her.

"Yeah" she says and looks down at her hands, waiting for him to say something degrading or try to immediately get her into a bed like most guys have done when she first tells them what she does for a living.

"That's cool" is all he says.

Sam looks back up and smiles brightly. "So can I ask one last question about your girlfriend? I promise this is the last one." Sam says trying to tread as lightly as possible.

Hyde rolls his eyes but nods his head. If this is the last question, he had no problem as long as he could stop talking about Jackie afterwards.

"Do you have the ring? You know, the one you were going to give her?" Sam asks. When she was a little girl, her mother had told her that a girl's engagement ring was very telling of what her personality was like. To this day, she believes that one's engagement ring is an indicator of what kind of person she is and she couldn't help but wonder about the girl who broke this man's heart.

After a few moments, Hyde reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out a black velvet box. He stares at it for a minute, thinking about how excited he had been when he bought the ring. He drove all the way to Chicago practicing everything he was going to say to Jackie, envisioning a life where the two of them would be happy and finally have a stable home...a family. Then all that excitement, all those dreams were torn apart when Kelso stepped into her room in nothing but a towel. He couldn't get the image out of his head, not even now with liquor clogging his mind.

He hands the box to Sam who immediately opens it. She admires the dainty silver band with a classic, clear diamond resting on it. It was beautiful.

"Very fancy" she says as she takes the ring out of its holster and brings it up to the light bulb above them. The stone glitters spectacularly under the light.

Hyde shrugs his shoulders again. He looks at the ring in Sam's hand an he admires it. He had done a good job selecting a ring that fit Jackie's personality and he was sure that she would have loved it.

Sam brings the ring down and slowly slips it on her ring finger. Hyde watches silently as this strange puts on the ring meant for the woman he envisioned as his bride. As Sam looks at the ring on her finger. a knot forms in his stomach and he feels his head pounding, a dizzying effect making the room spin.

"Take it off" he demands.

Sam looks up at him. "It looks good on me don't you think?" she asks, a wide smile on her face.

"Take it off" Hyde repeats himself. Noticing the seriousness in his voice, Sam complies and gives the ring back. Hyde instantly places it back in the box and stuffs it into his pocket. He grabs his warm beer and takes a long sip of it.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here? We could go back to my place, listen to some records and have a few more drinks" Sam suggests. The ring had felt nice against her skin and this guy was intriguing so she wasn't ready to walk away from him just yet.

"I don't know about that" Hyde responds.

"Oh come on, I can show you a trick I learned at work earlier, make you some drinks free of charge."

Hyde weighed his options for a second. He could stay in this bar, drinking and feeling sorry for himself or he could go with an exotic dancer who was probably more than willing to help him forget about his ex.

"Lead the way" he finally responds.

 _Three hours later: Sam's apartment-_

Hyde sits on the couch with Sam straddling over him, her lips against his neck. He grabs a handful of blonde hair and forcefully brings her face to his. He presses his lips against hers and she starts gyrating her hips against his. He groans at the sensation, wanting to speed up the make out/dry humping session they've been having for about half hour now. He can taste the rum on her lips and he wants more. With his free hand, he grabs hold of the hem of her shirt and starts to lift it over her stomach.

Sam breaks the kiss and shakes her head no. "We should slow down" she slurs.

Hyde groans and throws his head back.

"I'll get us another drink, the ice melted in these" she says as she gets off him and walks over to the mini bar. The two are already much too drunk and sloppy but the alcohol breaks down any inhibition and pushes away any painful memories they have, specially him, so they don't stop.

"I should get out of here" Hyde says.

"NO" Sam says louder than she intended. "Stay" she tells him.

"It's already late man, I should get going" he replies getting off the couch.

"You're in Vegas, there's no such thing as too late" she tells him trying to convince him.

"I'd hate to disagree but I will."

"Wait. There's something I want to show you first, but we have to go downstairs" she tells him.

"I'll rain check" he tells her,

"Oh come on, you're going downstairs anyway it'll just be two minutes" she says.

"Whatever, lets go."

As the two make their way downstairs, Sam points out a chapel across the street from her apartment building. "There" she says pointing at it.

"A chapel?" Hyde asks curiously.

"You haven't been entertained until you see Elvis marrying people off" she says.

"Uh, I think I'm going to pass" he tells her not very intrigued by the idea.

"Come on, just five minutes and then you can go" she says. Without waiting for his answer, she walks towards the chapel, stumbling a few times before crossing the street.

Hyde sighs and follows her. Luckily, he was drunk enough to forget about this in the morning.

 **Author's Note: One more chapter to go. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Present day-_

Hyde is in the Forman's kitchen, helping Mrs. Forman making breakfast for Red and Sam. After listening to the story of the night he married Sam, which according to him had been his idea despite the fact that Steven Hyde was not pro-marriage after the Chicago fiasco, he was more convinced that he should do the right thing. He couldn't necessarily blame her if it had been his idea, she was probably as drunk as he was that night. He debated whether or not he could tell Mrs. Forman what happened that night, just to get some advice from his pseudo-mother but his fear that she would be disappointed in him prevented him from doing so.

"So you're going to look for apartments today?" Kitty asks him as she scrambles eggs on the metal pan.

"Yeah. I know you and Mr. Forman aren't exactly thrilled to have Sam here so we're just going to go out and look at some places" Hyde replies.

"Oh Steven, you know Red and I love having you here, but well, you've made a decision to remain married sweetie so it's only right that you go and create your own household" Kitty says. Hyde can tell she is sad having to tell him that he can no longer stay in her house. If it were up to her, he would stay forever but she couldn't condone his particular choice this time.

"It's cool Mrs. Forman, it was about time I got my life together anyway" he says as he starts putting bread on the toaster.

"Steven" Kitty says but hesitates.

Hyde looks at her and can see that she's conflicted about something. "What's going on?" he asks her.

"I uh, was wondering...if you've spoken to Jackie since-" she says trailing off. The question didn't surprise Hyde. In fact, it surprised him that more people didn't ask him about Jackie. Everyone seemed to just accept Sam and no question whether he knew what the hell he was doing. It made him wonder if they all just thought it was part of who he was.

"No" he answers simply.

"Have you thought about it?" Kitty asks, this time there is no hesitation in her voice.

"Mrs. Forman, Jackie wouldn't want to talk to me even if I did try. That ship has sailed."

"Oh sweetie. You both loved each other, don't you think it's at least worth a conversation?" she urges on.

"I didn't love Jackie Mrs. Forman" he answers, not sure who he was trying to convince. Kitty shakes her head and turns the stove off.

"Oh Steven. I'm disappointed in you. You deserve better" she says before walking out of the kitchen through the swinging doors. Hyde stares after her. Though he knew she was disappointed in him, it was harder to have her actually say it. He had tried so hard to make her proud of him, even when he first moved in and he simply studied for a test to show her that he was capable of being good. She had been so excited whenever he brought a D on one of them. Hell, she was excited at every small thing he did. After his first real date with Jackie, she had pulled him into the kitchen after everyone else had gone to sleep and tried to get information out of him regarding how the night had gone. Sure he hadn't answered very many of them except to say that it went well and they might do it again, but she was happy for him even then. She couldn't, however, muster up the same excitement for his marriage with Sam.

He sighed and went on plating the food before Red and Sam woke up.

 _Later that afternoon-_

Hyde sat in the basement listening to Randy and Donna talk about a new restaurant they tried the night. He was waiting for Sam to get dressed so they could go check out some apartments. Suddenly, an older man enters the basement.

"Hey, um I'm looking for Samantha" he says closing the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Hyde questions.

"I'm her husband."

Hyde glares as the rest of his friends make "ooh" sounds. "Sam" he calls out to his wife in the back room.

"Larry" she says as she walks out and in that moment it is evident to Hyde that something's not right.

"Samantha" the guy says as Sam walks over to him.

"Uh, this guy just said he's just husband which is a little off-putting because I'm your husband" Hyde says, confused as hell at what's going on. Just a moment ago they were getting ready to start their lives together and now some random old man claims to be married to her.

"I can explain this...You're both my husband" she answers.

After listening to her explain that she was actually married to this guy but really loved him, Hyde knew that there was no way he could go through with a relationship with her. How could he? She had lied to him about being his wife and almost let him go through building a life with her and for what? Because she supposedly loved him? No, he didn't buy that. Love didn't work like that. He knew how love was suppose to work, and he knew that he had some things to straighten out.

Hyde left the basement and drove into town looking for the one person he needed to see. He pulled up outside the small apartment building and parked right in front of it. Immediately, he dashed up the stairs before he lost his nerve. He knew that she would be angry and possibly not want to talk to him, but he had to try, had to at least apologize for everything he's done. He needed to redeem himself.

He knocks on the door and after a few seconds it opens wide and Jackie is standing there, her hair up in a messy ponytail and no make up on her face. She's wearing short pajama bottoms and a white tank top. He smiles at her appearance despite the pissed off look on her face.

"Ugh what do you want Hyde I'm busy" she says.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"No, Fez isn't here anyway" she replies.

"I didn't come to see Fez, I came to talk to you" he tells her. He thinks about just allowing himself into her apartment but decides against it, knowing it's best to stay on her good side if she's going to give him the opportunity to talk.

"You can't do that either" she tells him flatly.

"Come on Jackie, I just came to-" he says but she interrupts him.

"I honesty don't care what you came here for and I don't want to hear anything you want to say. You've shown me enough these last few days and I'm over it" she tells him. She starts to close the door but he reaches out and holds it open.

"Let go of the door Hyde" she says.

"I'm sorry. I just came to say I'm sorry, for everything. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, I should have been able to say that before" he says quickly before she gets a chance to cut him off.

"You don't know what love is" she says bitterly as she rolls her eyes.

"I do. I know because you showed me. I know it won't be easy to forgive me but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to gain your trust back" he says. Kitty was right. They did love one another and it was obvious to everyone else who stood by their relationship even if it was creepy and unnatural. Or maybe everyone expected it to fail because of that same reason which is why they welcomed Sam so easily, but he didn't want to be a disappointment and he wanted to prove that he was a good person, and a good person can own up to their screw ups and try to make things right.

Jackie stands on the door way staring at her ex-boyfriend. The man who was so quick to toss her aside and play house with someone else despite never once giving her an ounce of hope into a future with her was asking for forgiveness and a shot at redemption?

"Not going to happen" she says as she closes the door on him.

Hyde sighs in frustration, though he honestly didn't expect a different result. He slowly makes his way down the stairs and to his car.

When he arrives at the Forman's house, he finds that Sam and her actual husband are still around. She continues telling him that she loves him but right now, he doesn't want to hear any of it. He just wants to go to bed and forget about the day, about Jackie hating him, about the fact that he screwed up so badly in the first place. Let Sam go off with her husband. This was his chance at making things right again, this chance at becoming happy.

 _The next day-_

Hyde is helping Red out at the muffler shop when Sam walks inside. She had spent the previous night at a motel with Larry after Hyde said he didn't want to try to work anything out with her. Not surprisingly, she wasn't heartbroken or even made a scene. He appreciated that she was still consistent and part of him would miss that about her. The other part was incredibly relieved.

"I thought you'd be halfway to Vegas by now" he tells her.

"Hyde, I'm really sorry how things worked out" she says, and she did look remorseful. Hyde couldn't hate the girl. Hell, he never developed any real feelings towards her other than that of a casual companion.

"Yeah, me too. But I like to think if our paths ever crossed again that I'd be able to give you 20 dollars and you'd be able to dance for me and it wouldn't be awkward" he says trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd like that" she says laughing as she leans for a hug. Hyde returns the gesture and follows her to the door as she leaves.

Red walks towards the front of the shop just in time to see Sam leave.

"Let me tell you something son, I dodged a lot of bullets in Korea but not one as crazy and blonde as the one that you just side-stepped" he says which makes Hyde laugh.

Yeah, he's very relieved.

 **Author's Note:** _The end! Thanks to those of you who read/reviewed this story. I hope it was enjoyable (as much as it could have been considering lol) and I surprisingly had a good time writing it and being able to come up with my own explanation to how some things happened and being able to get into Hyde's head around this time which I haven't done before. This gave me an idea for something I want to do some time early next year. I'll be writing a JH story within the next two weeks so look out for that. Til next time!_


End file.
